


Gelatissimo

by AdelaideArcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_smut, F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideArcher/pseuds/AdelaideArcher
Summary: All Hermione wanted was a gelato.





	Gelatissimo

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompter:** melodylepetit  
>  **Prompt:** Severus runs into Hermione 10 years later in Venice.  
>  **Warnings/Content:** Inappropriate use of frozen confectionary   
> **Notes:** Many thanks to my of betas H and L for their usual stellar work and for both catching a massive continuity problem ;) Thanks to MelodyLePetit for the prompt - I had fun with it and hope to expand it down the track.

Severus Snape stood behind the counter of his shop, gazing unseeingly at the few people who wandered past, no doubt looking for La Fenice. Bloody tourists were always lost. The season had only just started and business was slow, which suited Snape down to the ground. He didn’t need to work; his payout from the Ministry and a hefty bequest--guilt money, he used to think, but he’d got over that--from Dumbledore took care of his modest requirements, but Snape was not a man used to idleness. He craved the thrill of mixing the best, freshest ingredients and creating concoctions hitherto unheard of in his field. Of course, a large part of his time was spent recreating the work of other masters. This, after all, was what most of his customers desired. But Snape’s true love was in the experimental, the avant-garde, the daring.

While he pondered his next experimental brew, his eye was caught by a ludicrous sun-hat precariously perched on a riot of curls. His lip curled in vague amusement. _Bloody tourists,_ he thought. _Shame the wind won’t whip that one off till she’s round the corner; I need a laugh._ Snape watched the woman meander around the square, looking up at the details of the centuries-old church at the northern end. As she spun slowly around, her eye was clearly caught by the shingle hanging outside his own establishment. Snape watched her a little more closely, admiring the way her skirt lifted gently in the breeze created by her movement, displaying her thigh nicely.

Gazing at the sign, the woman, her face still hidden by that ridiculous hat, gave a decisive nod and started towards his shop. Snape could feel a reluctant half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and for once he allowed it full reign as the woman tripped over the raised step (like most Venetian buildings, his front step was raised a little more every few years in an attempt to hold back the rising waters) and her hat toppled to the floor.

The woman, blushing furiously, bent to pick up her hat and looked laughingly into Snape’s face. The laughter soon faded, to be replaced by bewildered pleasure. “Professor Snape? What on earth are you doing behind the counter of a gelato shop in Venice?”

Snape felt his own smile slide away. Hermione Fucking Granger. Merlin, would he never have peace? He leaned on the counter, both palms down, and sighed.

“Miss Granger. What brings you to Venice, and when are you going?”

“Oh, I’m--I’m having a holiday. A break, you know, from work.”

“Yes, I understand the concept of a holiday, thank you.” His lip curled.

“Oh, sorry, I’m just...nervous, I suppose.”

“Why on earth would you be nervous? It’s quite simple to say, ‘Hello Snape, nice to see you, I’m off now and will never return.’ See? Easy.”

Hermione sniggered. “But I’m not off. I’m here for two weeks!”

Snape groaned. “Granger, bugger off.”

Her chin set in a determined little gesture. “No. I came here for gelato and I haven’t had one yet.”

“Granger, there’s another place two squares to the west. Go there. It’s not as good as here, but I can’t imagine your palette will be able to tell.”

“No, I don’t think I will. I’m here now. What would you recommend?” She glanced down at the flavours, raised her eyebrows and gave him a quick look. “My Italian is rusty, but is that Radish? And Sardine? Gelato?”

Snape stared at her. “You won’t like any of my flavours,” he said flatly.

“You seem very sure about that.”

“I am. You lack...sophistication.”

Hermione gasped in outrage. “I lack sophistication? This from the man who is selling ear wax flavoured ice cream?”

“It’s not ice cream, you uncultivated wench, it’s gelati!”

“Whatever. Ice cream, gelati, gelato, tomato, tomato, I’m not leaving until I’ve sampled your wares.” Her blush returned ten-fold as his eyebrow raised.

“You’d like to...sample my wares. Tell you what, Granger. I’d prefer that you simply bugger off, and take your ugly hat with you. How about that?”

“Not without my gelato, Snape.”

Snape’s eyebrow raised once more.

“Very well. You may have whatsoever flavours you choose. There is, however, a catch.”

Granger looked inquiringly up at him. “And the catch is?”

“If you want to...sample my wares...you may sample them. From my naked body.”

Snape settled back to watch the dust fly as Granger scuttled away as quickly as her little legs could scurry.

Only she didn’t.

Scurry. Or scuttle. Or even scamper.

Instead, Granger smiled, and raised an eyebrow of her own.

“Right then. I accept your offer. I choose chocolate, then ginger, then honey.”

Severus swallowed. “You--you accept?”

“Of course I do. All the guidebooks say this is the best gelateria in Venice, and all the sex books say food play can be fun. You’ll be popping my ‘Gelato in Venice’ cherry, and my ‘Food as sex play’ cherry. No other cherries, though. Unless I let you...no. No other cherries, today, at least.”

Severus swallowed again. “Cherries? You mean you’re...”

“Snape. I’m twenty-seven years old. Do you honestly think I’m a virgin?”

“I’d never given it a moment’s thought, Granger.”

“Yet here you are, offering yourself up like a Wedgwood platter after about five minutes reintroduction. Interesting. I’ll tell you something, though, Snape. I’ve thought about you. Not whether or not you’re a virgin--I’ll assume you’re not--but oh yes, I’ve thought about you. My entire sixth year was spent Thinking About Professor Snape, and Thoughts of Professor Snape, Who May or May Not be a Treacherous Bastard filled my head far too often during the camping trip from hell.

“Since the war finished, I haven’t thought of you all that much, I’ll be honest. You were there whenever I needed a ‘Stern Disciplinarian’ fantasy, and you were always the star of my ‘Taciturn Exterior Hiding a Soft Mushy Centre’ one, too. But I must say, I never had an ‘Eating Ice--sorry--Gelato From Snape’s Naked Body’ fantasy. More fool me.”

Severus’ mouth gaped open in sheer disbelief at the words coming from Granger. Hermione. Granger. Not altogether to his astonishment, his cock seemed to like what it was hearing, straining as it was at the button fly of his jeans. This was Hermione Granger, for the love of Merlin. Prim little Hermione Granger, all hair and sensible clothes. _It’s always the quiet ones,_ he thought.

He cleared his throat. “Well, Miss Granger, while I can’t admit to any fantasies involving you from ten years ago--I’m not a pervert, after all--I think it only fair to tell you that my imagination is currently more than making up for that. You’ll forgive me if I ask if you’re serious? It’s just that this is not a conversation I have routinely.”

Hermione smiled. “I’m in deadly earnest. I don’t proposition all the gelato shop owners I meet, mind you, or even half of them. You’re an exception.” She bit her lip. “In fact, Snape, I’ll be honest. I haven’t slept with anyone in about two years. I’ve actually never gone in for casual sex, but something about this feels right. And besides, I really want some gelato!”

“Then gelato you shall have. But first...” Severus waved his wand, setting wards, locking doors and closing the till, and came around to the other side of the counter.

Hermione grinned as Severus took her face gently in both hands. “Hideous hat aside, Granger, you are lovely.”

“My hat is lovely, I’ll have you know. It’s the height of fashion.”

“It’s ridiculous. Now do shut up so I can kiss you, Witch.”

Severus lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently, then with increasing passion. Hermione’s lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His hands slid downwards to cup her pert arse through the light skirt he’d admired earlier. He felt his cock surge again, and unthinkingly ground into her belly. Hermione groaned her approval of this development, and pulled his arse closer, slipping one hand under the waistband of his jeans.

“Let’s find somewhere less public, shall we?” she murmured. He nodded his assent, too busy suckling her earlobe to answer. Former spy notwithstanding, Severus barely registered as she summoned the gelati, putting a stasis charm on it at the same time, and then apparated them both, plus frozen sex aids, to her hotel room. He was aware when she pulled his shirt over his head, and he definitely noticed when she removed her own t-shirt, revealing a navy lace bra which contrasted beautifully with her luminous skin. He unfastened her bra with only a minor hitch, and sighed with pleasure at the sight of her pink nipples, taking one in his mouth and the rolling the other between his long, dexterous fingers. After a few minutes, Hermione stepped back, dropped to her knees and unfastened, agonisingly slowly, the buttons of his fly, revealing his rock hard cock. She pulled the jeans down towards his ankles and tapped his calf gently. Obediently, he stepped out of the denim puddle and stood before her, naked and very, very erect.

“Mmmm, that’s very nice.” She smiled. “Mind if I taste?”

Without waiting for permission she took his length in her hand and lowered her mouth to his tip. He groaned softly as he sank into her warm, wet mouth. She took most of him into her mouth, then slowly pulled her head up, releasing him with an obscene wet noise. “More?” she asked, “Or something else?”

“Merlin, Hermione, of course I want more, but it’s been so long I think I’ll come in about twenty seconds if you keep that up. Let me get myself under control for a minute; I want this to last.”

As he spoke, he pulled her up to stand in front of him and steered her towards the bed, tugging at the elastic waist of her skirt. She laughed, and took it off, revealing her long, slender thighs and a pair of lacy knickers that almost, he thought in a haze, matched her bra. Breathing deeply, Severus slowly drew the scrap of lace down her legs, mouth watering at the sight of the dark curls covering her quim. “My turn to taste,” he whispered, and pushed her gently onto the bed. Her legs naturally drifted apart and he was rewarded with a glimpse of her pink folds behind the curls. Eager to sample Hermione’s own wares, he slithered down the bed so his face was level with her knees. Biting and suckling, he made his way up her legs, never quite reaching her centre. FInally, and not a moment too soon judging by the moan Hermione gave, his tongue flicked out and licked her clitoris, before he settled down to suck, lick and kiss in earnest. The noises she made--little moans and inarticulate grunts--made him harder than he’d thought possible, and when she came, with his mouth on her clit and two fingers in her cunt, he had to think urgently of his recipe for Bogey flavoured Bertie Botts Beans to avoid spilling himself on the sheets like a randy fifth year.

Later, as she lowered herself onto his cock, biting her lip in concentration, he wondered at the twist of fate that brought her into his little gelato shop. He watched with fascination as her glorious breasts jiggled with her movements and he reached up to pinch her nipples. Filing her enthusiastic response for further consideration, he lost himself to her movements and all rational thought stopped.

* * *

“Ow! Stop it, that’s fucking freezing, Granger”

“It was your idea, Snape. Although I probably should have predicted the shrinkage element.” She giggled. “Nevermind, my mouth will warm it up.”

Severus felt a burst of joyful laughter bubble up inside him. “Your turn, Hermione. Roll over.”

He gazed down at the gloriously naked, incredibly sticky witch underneath him. Tapping his lower lip with one long finger, he murmured to himself. “Now, where to start?

“Hmmm, shall we try a little chocolate on your left nipple, and ginger on your right?” Hermione shrieked as the icy confection landed on her nipples, causing them to tauten into rock hard nubs. Severus thought that Nipples Alaska was probably his new favourite dessert, although he thought he wouldn’t indulge too often.

Hermione’s voice interrupted his musings. “Severus?”

“Yes?”

“I’m cold, and I’m sticky, and to be frank, my clit is too frozen to give me any joy. Shall we chalk this one up to experience and adjourn to the bath?”

“I thought you were going to ask me to leave.”

“Leave? No way! We haven’t even started on any of my other fantasies.”

“Indeed. And when we finish yours, may we start on mine? How long are you in Venice?”

“Well, I wasn’t totally honest about being on holiday. I _am_ having a break, but it’s sort of a permanent break. I’m writing a book, you see, and, well, I can do that anywhere...” she trailed off hopefully.

“I see. Would you consider writing your book here? In Venice?”

“I would, but only if you let me suck your cock in the bath.”

Severus burst out laughing. “You drive a hard bargain, Witch, but I think I can cope with that.” He paused. “But that bloody hat is going straight into the Grand Canal!”


End file.
